What Happens After
by XxMarkzxX
Summary: The jewel is complete and it is time for it to be wished on...What happens when Kagome get turned into a demoness because of the jewel? Kagome gets invited to the Western Lord's party but she doesn't know it's Sesshomaru
1. Prologue

Markz: Holla fellow readers!! It is I!! The Author!! And I- Mouth gets stuffed with an apple   
  
Inuyasha: Will you shut up?!? You are so annoying!!  
  
Markz: Pulls apple out of her mouth Hey!! This is my story and I can talk as much as I want!! Throws apple at Inuyasha head knocking him out cold   
  
Inuyasha: Falls to the floor   
  
Markz: Does victory dance Oh yea! Uh-huh, Uh-huh!! Go Markz! Go Markz!  
  
Markz's Mummy: Honey? What's going on in there? Do I have to come in there?  
  
Markz: groans No mom... you don't have to come in here... Smirks evilly at the unconscious Inuyasha ...Me and my friend are just goofing around that's all!  
  
Markz's Mummy: Ok then!  
  
Markz: Anyways... as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, this story is the Revised Version of my story called What Happens After. The story had lots and lots of mistakes in it so I decided to redo it!!  
  
Inuyasha: Groans in is his unconscious stated   
  
Markz: Te he he he Grabs him and ties him down to Markz's mini railroad tracks for the Awesome Mini Train   
  
Inuyasha: Starts to wake up from his forced nap What the... Tries to move What the hell is going on!! Where is that Markz chick! Hears train sounds and turns his head towards the sound Hell no!! Help! Some one!!  
  
Markz: Riding on top of the train Mwahahahaha!! Inuyasha this is what you get when you tell me to shut up!!  
  
The scene freezes   
  
Weird News Reporter: Holds up mic to his mouth Do you want to see what happens to Inuyasha? If so!! Stay Turned!! Thanks!  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Meanings:  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Disclaimer—Don't own Sessho and the rest of the Inu gang but the other characters belong to me!!!  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
What Happens After  
  
Prologue  
  
-------Author's POV-------  
  
'Why Inuyasha? It was an accident, I swear on it. It was an accident', Kagome thought sadly. 'I didn't want to become what I had become. I didn't mean to become who I am now. I didn't want to become this...this monster... this freak.' Kagome was on the verge of breaking into tears but was holding back.  
  
"No" Kagome said softly and stern. "No.I won't cry for him. It has been two months and he never came back. I wasted to many tears on him. Never, never again will I cry for him... NEVER FOR THAT BAKA!" She looked at her reflection. She had become a full demon two months ago. The same time Inuaysha had left.  
  
Now, She had lushish long blue hair that reached a little longer than her rear. Her eyes were a great topaz color that shined like diamonds. She had two deep black stripes on both forearms, one black stripe on each cheek and a black like X symbol on her forehead. If Inuyasha every came back he wouldn't know that this new demoness was Kagome Higurashi, his personal shard detector. In fact, he took off with out a single word or glance back when he those words escape from her lips.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I'm using The Shikon to become a full fledge demon of course!"stated a stubborn hanyou. Kagome had been in the forest with Inuyasha talking about what was going to happen to the jewel now that it was complete. Kagome had gotten mad when he said that he was using it to become a demon and started mocking him by acting like him. Kagome said, in an Inuyasha like tone, "Hey! I'm a stuck up, stubborn person who cares of no one but himself and wishes to become a full fledge demon!"  
  
Then a strong wind started to pick up furiously. Dark storm clouds rolled in with the wind. Rain droplets showered the both of them. A blue light then engulfed Kagome. Inuyasha on the other hand, once he heard those words he left as fast as his demon side would let him. He left Kagome by the tree lying on the ground unconscious.  
  
Then a little later, Miroku and Sango found her lying still. She was wet from the rainstorm and cold because the wind continued to blow against her damp, dirty clothes. Her hair had sticks in it and mud clung to her skin. When she had tried to get up she ended stumbling and was caught by Miroku before she hit the ground. She ended up in Miroku's arms on the way back to Keade's hut. When Kagome went to sleep later that night, she had nightmares the entire time.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Now Kagome was angry. She had to let her rage out on something. Looking around, she decided hopelessly on the tree she was sitting next to. She attacked the trees with her shiny, razor-sharp black colored claws on her left hand and with a posionous whip similar to Sesshomaru only gold. Kagome's miko powers had improved since the change. . Also, she had discovered she had quite a few demon attacks as well, like Hover Beam, an attack in which Kagome is in the air, her hand stretched out in front of her and then she starts to shoot red beams of light at the ends of her claws. A few more attacks would Time Freeze, Shadow Sword, and Sore Eye. Sore eye is an attack Kagome made up in her spare time. Kagome looked away from her destruction and her vision settled on the site of the nearby village.  
  
"I will never come back ever again. I have overthrown many demons while he was gone the four lands! I am stronger than him! Never will I look the same way I looked at him ever again! He can go back to his dearly beloved dead koi, Kikyo!" she stated angrily to her self. Kagome strolled towards the village with a calm look on her face. She would let no one get to her unless she knew them personally. Half way towards the village now, Kagome was greeted with a flying furball.  
  
"MOMMY!!" screamed Shippo. She hugged him and settled him in her arms.  
  
"Ohayou Shippo. How was everything at camp was I was gone?" Shippo puffed out his chest as if in pride.  
  
"I protected it with my whole life!" Kagome chuckled.  
  
"That's my pup. Strong and brave" Shippo smiled. Kagome began to stroke his tail absent mindedly while walking towards Kaede's village. She began to think to herself about how happy she was now. 'I'm sort of happy that I'm a demon now. I get along with Shippo even better than before. Also now that I'm a demon am really like a mother to Shippo. I'm glad that I adopted him.' Kagome smiled a small smile to herself.  
  
"Come on Shippo, bet you are really hungry." Shippo's mouth started to water. 'I guess he is hungrier then I thought. He has a bigger appetite than that disgusting hanyou, Inuyasha.' Kagome frowned at the mention of the hanyou. 'Kagome get a hold of your self! He's gone! Be glad!' Her smile reappeared. 'Yeah...I'm glad he's gone.'  
  
"Mommy?" Shippo asked  
  
"Yes cutie?"  
  
"Do you have any chocolate?" Kagome nodded "YEPPIE!!"  
  
The rest of that week was pretty uneventful until the invitation came...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Weird News Reporter: We're Back! Last time we left off with Inuyasha being a jerk to Markz. Markz got revenge on Inuyasha by knocking him out cold and tying him down on her Mini Train railroad tracks! Let's see what happens!  
  
Markz: Riding on top of the train Mwahahahaha!! Inuyasha this is what you get when you tell me to shut up!!  
  
Inuyasha: Screaming like a lil' school girl AHHHH! YOU CRAZY WENCH! GET ME OFF THIS THING!!  
  
Markz: Has a crazy look in her eye NEVER!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Sees the train about the hit him AHHHHHHH!!! closes his eyes waiting for the hit   
  
Markz: Stops the train just when it was about to hit Inuyasha   
  
Inuyasha: Hey... why didn't the thing hit me?  
  
Markz: What... Did you want it to hit you? If so I'll just turn it on...  
  
Inuyasha: Eyes go wide NO!! I WAS JUST WONDERING!!! NO NOT THE 'TRAIN' THING!!  
  
Markz: Yawns What ever... I got bored anyways. Hops of the train and walks out of the room   
  
Inuyasha: Hey Wench! You gotta get me out of this!!  
  
Markz: Throws a building block towards the ON button on the train   
  
The train starts to go and runs over Inuyasha   
  
Markz: laughs Got what you deserved Inu. Waves to the Readers Ja Ne Everyone!!  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Translations:  
  
Ja Ne- See Ya  
  
Ohayou- Hello; Hi  
  
Koi- Love  
  
Baka- Stupid; Idiot  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&# 


	2. Invitation

Markz: ((Singing into a paper towel tube badly)) La La De Da Dum Da Da Do Do Do  
  
Sesshomaru: ((Rips the paper towel tube from her hands)) Stop that obnixous screeching. My ears are highly sensative.  
  
Markz: Tears form in her eyes That is screeching!!! ((sniff sniff)) THAT WAS SINGING!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Stop crying... it's disturbing if you want to sing, sing better and with some better lyrics.  
  
Markz: ((Smirks)) OK!!! ((Grabs her blue guitar, starts tuning it, and grabs a microphone))   
  
Sesshomaru: ((Raises a beautiful eyebrow {drool})) Your going to sing with those things? ((Ponders what the strange objects are))   
  
Markz: ((Eyes go wide)) Your right!  
  
Sesshomaru: ((Smirks)) Of course-  
  
Markz: I NEED MY BAND!!! ((Picks up a phone and calls some one))   
  
Sesshomaru: A what?? ((Goes all funny lookin' ((O.o)) ((o.O)) ((O.o)) ))  
  
((Suddenly smoke appears every where and four people appear [[ d O.o b ]]))  
  
Markz: ((Grabs the mic)) Everyone The DDR's aKa THE DAMN DEMENTED ROCKERS!!  
  
((Suddenly an audience appears a the crowd starts to cheer))   
  
Crowd: YEEAAAHHH!!! ((claps))   
  
Markz: ((Grins)) I would like to introduce you to the band...On drums...Krystal Le Mi!!  
  
Krystal: ((Does little drum solo))   
  
Markz: Next on keyboard...Ashlie Jender!!  
  
Ashlie: ((Does a mini keyboard solo))   
  
Markz: Next on the saxophone...Cathy Menio!!  
  
Cathy: ((Does her sax solo))   
  
Markz: Next on Bass Guitar...Nicole Phi!!!  
  
Nicole: ((Does a rockin bass solo))   
  
Markz: And me on lead guitar!! YEAH!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: ((crazy-eyed)) Whoa  
  
Markz: Ok!! And a one and a two and a three—  
  
Weird Reporter: Stay Turned to see if Seshomaru likes DDR aka the Damn Demented Rockers!!  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Meanings:  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Disclaimer- Look that the Prolouge...too lazy  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
What Happens After  
  
Chapter 1Invitation  
  
-------Author's POV-------  
  
Kagome was in the field with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Like every single day, Shippo was picking flowers and doing his illusions for the adults while Sango and Miroku we doing their 'hand-on-the-butt-receive-a- smack-on-the- head' thing. Kagome was bored. She was very, very bored.  
  
'This is so boring! I bet if I fell asleep, I would go into a deep sleep and I wouldn't even detect a youkai nearby! I'm so tired! And on top of that I reek of stinkiness!' Then it struck her.  
  
"Hey Sango! Wanna go take a bath with me?" Sango smiled, but shook her head and look back at Miroku.  
  
"No thanks...I'll make sure this lecherous monk doesn't follow" Miroku put his fake hurt look on for Sango.  
  
"Ok! Thanks Sango!" Kagome said while heading towards the hot springs nearby.  
  
"Why Sango, my dear, why do you accuse me of doing such a lowly thing? You know us monks have more respect then that!" Sango gave him a death/amused glare.  
  
"Yeah right Houshi and pigs fly out of my nose!!" Shippo had heard all of this and started to crack up. Sango then joined Shippo and bursted out laughing. Miroku, on the hand had a different thought going through his head. Miroku crawled next to Sango and hugged her. Sango froze at the sudden contact. Miroku, enjoying this, let his hand wonder.  
  
-------Kagome's POV-------  
  
Kagome walked to the near by hotspring. 'Boy! I haven't had a bath in at least a week! I probably reek!! I know I feel icky!' When Kagome arrived at the hot spring, she wasted no time to get in at all. She hurried up and striped of her kimono since it was dirty from lying in the field all day. When she finished undressing, Kagome practically dove right in. 'Boy this is great! The nice hot water felt so good on the skin. I feel so refreshed! I-' Kagome's thought was cut off by the sound of twigs snapping. Kagome twirled around and saw a young female inuyoukai.  
  
This inuyoukai had pink that was in a short pixie cut. Her eyes were an unusual lime green they went great with her hair. Her skin was a light brown stating that she was not from japan but maybe from Africa. She wore a black outer kimono embroided with golden sakura petals towards the bottom. It was outlined with a golden metallic color of some sort. The inner layer was white matching the obi perfectly.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome snapped. Kagome didn't like the fact that she was disturbed during her bath.  
  
"So-o-rry m-milady. I-I was ju-ust here t-to give you an in- invitation to a gathering", The inuyoakai studdered. The youkai seemed terrifiedof Kagome. Kagome looked at her with a sorrowful expression.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I'm just having a bad day..." Kagome paused for a second, "could I please have your name?"  
  
"I am sorry but I can not allow that" the Inu said with her vision towards the ground.  
  
"Ok I unstand" Kagome stated still in the water.  
  
"Yes milady. The Lords of the four lands would like to receive the name of the demonness responsible about getting rid youkai that have been disturbing the four lands. They would love her to go to the up coming ball in honor of the Lord of the Western Lands." Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
"Tell them Lady Maya of The hanyou, Inuyasha's forest will be glad to go IF my son, Shippo the kitsune, is allowed." The inuyoukai also nodded in agreement.  
  
"That can be arranged" The youkai handed over a parchment with a red seal of the Youkai Council on it to Kagome and bounds off towards the wesr.. Kagome opens the envoloupe and reads it to herself mentally.  
  
_Dear Demonness,  
  
We would love to inform you that you  
  
have been invited to the gathering of the  
  
Lord of the Western Lands' birthday. That  
  
is when we would love to present you to  
  
the others of the four lands so they could  
  
meet who has been destroying terrorizing  
  
youkai thoughout the lands. The gathering will be  
  
in the next half moon cycle. Dress nice for  
  
the occasion.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Youkai Council  
_  
Kagome closed the parchment and pulled it towards her chest. She smiled to herself at the thought of leavin on what was like a mini vacation. 'Finally, something to do besides look for shards or just sit around!' Kagome got redressed into a clean kimono and ran towards the village to tell Sango the news.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Weird Reporter: We're Back!! Last time we left off At Markz singing bad... gets smacked in the head by Markz ...and Sesshomaru telling her to sing better! After this, Markz had her band come and have to play with her! Let's see what happens now!  
  
Markz: Ok!! And a one and a two and a three ((Starts playing her blue guitar))   
  
((Nicole joins with her bass guitar))   
  
((Krystal joins along too with the drums))   
  
((Few measures past and Cathy finally joins in with her golden saxophone))   
  
((They all start to sing except Cathy))   
  
_You think you're so perfect  
  
You think the World's at your feet You think you're God's gift too mankind  
  
You think you're the best looking You think you are the coolest You think you're all this, BUT YOUR NOT!!  
  
STOP being so self centered STOP being so damn snobby STOP being what you are  
  
STOP being crude to people STOP being ignorant STOP being a high class snobby JERK!  
  
(Sax Solo by Cathy)  
  
You act like you're royalty You act like you're the best You act like you're drop-dead gorgeous!  
  
You act like you're a goddess You act like you're a winner You act like all of this, But in the end you are a loser!  
  
STOP being so self centered STOP being so damn snobby STOP being what you are  
  
STOP being crude to people STOP being ignorant STOP being a high class snobby JERK!  
  
(Drum/Guitars Solo by Krystal, Nicole, and Markz)  
  
You thought you were popular, Now you're a commoner You thoufht you were pretty, Now you look shitty You thought all wrong, Now you're a high-class snobby jerk with no life!  
  
STOP being so self centered STOP being so damn snobby STOP being what you are  
  
STOP being crude to people STOP being ignorant STOP being a high class snobby JERK!  
  
STOP being so self centered STOP being so damn snobby STOP being what you are  
  
STOP being crude to people STOP being ignorant STOP being a high class snobby JERK!  
  
You think You act You thought But in the end you should of just stop!  
_  
Sesshomaru: ((O.O)) wow...  
  
Weird Reporter: Well there you have it folks!! The Damn Demented Rockers!! That song was called "Stop". It was written by Markz herself! Wow!! Even Sesshomaru liked it!! Well review and keep on watching this story!! And if you liked the song Markz might even put another one of her songs!! Bye folks!  
  
Markz: Review please!!  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Meanings:  
  
Houshi Monk  
  
Hanyou Half Demon  
  
Youkai Demon  
  
Demonness Female Demon  
  
Inu Youkai Dog Demon  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&# 


	3. Confirmation

Sesshomaru: When do I get to appear in the story wench?  
  
Markz: Oh Sesshie! You make your appearence in this chapter!!  
  
Sesshomaru: [growls] I advise you don't call me that  
  
Markz: [laughs hits Sesshie's arm playfully] Your SO funny Sesshie!  
  
Sesshomaru: I. Said. Don't. Call. Me. THAT!! [Lounges at Markz]  
  
Markz: AH-H-H-H PLEASE REVIEW AND HERE WE GO WITH THE STORY!! [makes a run for it]  
  
Sesshomaru: GET OVER HERE WENCH!!   
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Meanings:  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Disclaimer- Look at the prolouge  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
What Happens After  
  
Chapter 2 Confirmation  
  
-------Kagome's POV-------  
  
Sango was staring at her like a fish trying to breathe. She looked really funny. I had just finished telling her about the invite to the Gathering. I don't get why she was acting like this though...what so great about this gathering. All I'm going to be doing is going to the Gathering, mingle a bit, maybe dance, eat, and then leave. That was nothing special, right?  
  
Suddenly, my thoughts were cut off by Sango's high-pitched screaming. "Oh my Gosh! You were invited to the Western Lord's Birthday Ball?" I just stared at Sango like she grew a second head. Didn't she hear me at all when I explained? There was a look in her eyes. It looked like the first time she saw fire works or something crazy like that. It was a scary look. "We got to get you some clothes Kagome!" I looked at Sango like she was even crazier.  
  
"Some clothes as in plural?"  
  
"Yes! These gatherings can last days or weeks!"  
  
"What kind of gatherings?" I asked warily. What did she mean by days or weeks?  
  
"Gatherings that celebrate the day one of the Lords were born! You're so lucky!" Sango practically screamed into my ear, which by now were probably not going to work like they did before.  
  
"Are you serious!?!" Did these balls or what ever the hell they were really last that long?  
  
"I would never lie to you Kagome-chan. You're like a little sister to me." I smiled one of my true smiles that only the people that know I really am could see.  
  
"You know...You're right! Come on I have a week to get ready!"  
  
"Alright!" Sango cheered. Then something struck me.  
  
"HOW AM I GOING TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING?!?" I screamed.  
  
-------Sesshomaru's POV-------  
  
I am walking down a hallway thinking to myself about what bad luck I always have and probably always will. They do this every year! Every damn year!! (A/N: Sessho has a potty mouth!) They throw these ridiculous parties just so I can find a mate! First of all I am better off alone and second I never find one worth wild or some one who can live up to my strength and my standard! I should this worthless bickering right now. I have to get to the Main Hall to see if Rena came back.  
  
A few minutes later, I arrived to the Main Hall To see a pink haired Inuyoukai standing there back facing me. So, she came back and now to find out what her message was. We as in the Youkai Conciul had sent her to give an invitation to a demonness, who had been killing youkai that had been stirring up trouble in the four lands, to this "party" in my honor.  
  
"What did female say Rena?" The inuyoukai started to shake, the scent of fear radiating off of her being. I could smell lots of it on her. I smiled to myself. Good...I'm glad to know that I am still feared by her.  
  
"I came with a comfirmation," Rena stuttured out  
  
"Her name," I stated. She looked at me confused but still full of fear.  
  
"What?" The female Inu asked. I walked closer to her but every step I took, she took two back. This kept going until I had her pinned to the wall with my right claw under her chin.  
  
"What is her name," I stated. My hot breath fanned onto her face. I could feel her shaken. Good...very good.  
  
"Lady Maya... Lady Maya of the hanyou Inuyasha's forest, is coming to the gathering" Sesshomaru nodded with satafication.  
  
"You may go now Rena"  
  
"Arigatou milord" Rena said running out of the castle with all of her speed. I chuckled to myself at the display.  
  
So I will finally meet the demonness...Maya was her name. Wait...Did Rena say Inuyasha's Forest? Anyways, I will finally meet you...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Markz: Well that was my chapter!  
  
Sesshomaru: That was a horrible chapter  
  
Kagome: And short too  
  
Sesshomaru: [smirking] Kago-o-o-me. Why don't you come over here?  
  
Kagome: [smiling slyly] Why sure! [walks over to Sesshomaru and starts to make out with him]  
  
Markz: [crys] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Sesshie WHY!! WHY!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: [glares] Because your annoying  
  
Kagome: Please Review! [Goes back to kissing Sesshomaru]  
  
Markz: Please-sniff-Email-sniff-Or-sniff-PM-sniff sniff-Me!!  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Meanings:  
  
Youkai- Demon  
  
Hanyou- Half Demon  
  
Arigatou-Thank you  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&# 


	4. Meeting Up

Markz: Heyz!! SUP MY HOMIEZ!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Why the hell are you talking like that?  
  
Markz: You don't like the way I talk Home Dogg?  
  
Kagome: (Sweatdrops)  
  
Sesshomaru: (whispers to Kagome) What the hell is she saying?  
  
Kagome: (whispers back) People in my time talk like that. They're usually rappers though. She can't rap for shit!  
  
Markz: (tries to rap) F-I-F-T-Y C-E-N-T S-N-O double -P D-O-G-G! (Does the funny rap fingers)  
  
Sesshomaru & Kagome: (sweat drops) On with the story!!  
  
Inuyasha: (pops out of no where) when to I come into the story?  
  
Markz: Yo Dog!!  
  
Inuyasha: So what if I'm an Inu?  
  
Sesshomaru: Half  
  
Inuyasha: HALF! So what? What the hell do you want any ways?  
  
Markz: Homie! I wuz just gonna say dat you in dis chap ight??  
  
Inuyasha: (whispering to Kagome) What the fuck is she saying??  
  
Kagome: Long story...Tell yea later.  
  
Inuyasha: (nods) okay!  
  
Markz: (crosses her arms over her chest) Now on with the fucking story Dudez!  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Meanings:  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Disclaimer- See the Prologue  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
What Happens After  
  
Chapter 3 Meeting up  
  
-------Author's POV-------  
  
As of late, Kagome has been busy packing and shopping for the Ball which is in a few days away, which she receive earlier this week. Over this period of time, Kagome and Sango have been buying Kagome some kimonos and sorts for the gathering. They had gotten several different articles of clothing. Sango and Kagome had bought a few formal kimonos for the dances they held at night and for dinner. They also bought some less than formal kimonos for Kagome to wear at breakfast and lunch. They bought some yukatas for her to sleep in, a few fighting outfits, a body suit like Sango's only green with yellow armor. All of these things they worked hard for since they didn't really have any money with them. They put in a few days work for a lot. Sango had even had a sword made By Totosai which he did for free cause he was helped out when in the ordeal with Sesshomaru.  
  
Today, Kagome would be leaving to go to the gathering with Shippo and Kirara. Sango had insisted Kirara go for traveling and for protection, much to Kagome's protesting. Kagome's agreed since Sango was like her older sister. Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara were about to go on their way when caught a familiar scent.  
  
"Kuso, what is he doing back? I thought he left for good!" Kagome stated. "Guys, I gotta leave now before In-" she was interrupted by a loud mouth hanyou.  
  
"Hey Sango! What is the fucking wench doing with Shippo and Kirara!?!" Sango started to get angry and was about to lash out at Inuyasha until Miroku spoke up.  
  
"Inuyasha, This is Lady Markz, she is of this forest" Inuyasha looked angry and confused. It suited him well.  
  
"If she was from this forest then why..."  
  
Inuyasha turned to face Kagome and completely stopped what he was going to say. Inuyasha looked dumb struck at the moment in every one else's eyes except Kagome. All Kagome saw was lust in his now dull amber eyes. He was starting to lust after Kagome's new demon form. Kagome stared back in disgust.  
  
'That filthy little hanyou! If he thinks if something is drop dead gorgeous, he gets it! Well THAT is where he is wrong! I'll prove to him that I'm something he can never touch again!' Kagome smirked. This was going to be fun.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe what was in front of him. It the most beautiful Inu-youkai he had ever seen. The only thoughts running through his already confused brain was that he knew this Inu was familiar for some reason and that he wanted her badly. Snapping out of is dazed state, he got back to the question he was going to ask before.  
  
"Why do you have Sango's cat?" Kagome just looked annoyed.  
  
"I happen to be borrowing it for about two weeks Inuyasha" Inuyasha wide eye ((A/N: O.O))  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"That is for me to know and you to find out" Kagome turned and mounted Kirara.  
  
"Sango, Miroku I will be taking my leave now. So Yasumi" with that she took off.  
  
After about a half of an hour of just staring in the same direction Kagome, Inuyasha was ready to leave to go some where but Miroku caught his arm.  
  
"Where do think your going?" Sango and Miroku asked at the same time.  
  
"Feh! I'm going some where!!"  
  
"Where", Sango asked again tightening her grip on his arms until it would leave a bruise on even Inuyasha's skin.  
  
"I'm going to a party for my half brother! Happy now?!?" Inuyasha growled out clutching his arm towards his chest. Miroku and Sango looked confused.  
  
"It would be dishonorable if I didn't ok!?! Even I have some dignity!!"  
  
Miroku and Sango saw Inuyasha leave, heading the same way their other friend left. Miroku glanced toward Sango.  
  
"So... Sango"  
  
"Yea Houshi?" Sango asked warily  
  
"I guess that leaves you and me..." Miroku said wiggling his eyebrow.  
  
"You perv!! Sango smack Miroku upside the head, knocking him unconcious.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Markz: ((laughs evilly)) eViL cLiFf HaNgY!!! MuWhAhAhAhA!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Why do I have to be like that ?  
  
Markz: Cuz I need a villian DUH!  
  
Inuyasha: ((Pouts)) But why me? And why does Sesshomaru get Kagome?  
  
Markz: ((smilez)) Cuz ((Looks all cute)) Your my lil' favorite Inu in the whole wide world! (cuddles up next to Inuyasha))  
  
Sesshomaru: ((growls)) Why is he your favorite? He is nothing but a pathetic halfbreed. I, on the other hand, am the Lord of the Western Land!  
  
Markz: So? ((stickz tongue out)) You got Kagome and so in this case I get Inu!! ((kisses Inu))  
  
Inuyasha: ((Blushes))  
  
Sesshomaru: ((Growls)) STOP THAT!!  
  
Kagome: ((cries)) But I thought you loved me!  
  
Markz: Great CHAOS! Well I will be in the story as a princess!! Mwahahahaha!! My reign of great chaos and evil will come soon!!! Mwahahahaha!!  
  
Inuyasha: ((cuddles next to Markz)) You're so cute when your evil!!  
  
Markz: I know!! ((cuddles back))  
  
Inuyasha: REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!  
  
Markz: And if you don't like the drop box at the bottom just email me!!  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Meanings:  
  
Yasumi – Not so formal way of saying Goodnight  
  
Inu youkai – Dog Demon  
  
Yukata – A light less formal kimono  
  
Kuso – Shit; Fuck  
  
Hanyou – Half of one thing, half another thing  
  
Houshi – Priest; Monk  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&# 


End file.
